


Workplace Blues

by haphephobiaisfun



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Kaijus Of Some Sort, Mundane Office Work, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haphephobiaisfun/pseuds/haphephobiaisfun
Summary: This is just a silly story I wrote one work day as I looked out the windows from over my cubicle wall.





	Workplace Blues

Darkness quickly poured over the large pane windows. A common occurrence at 6pm, this was out of place at 2:30 in the afternoon. Between the tentacles, I could see bits of blue sky peek through. There were some screams, mostly from the parking lot. Avid walkers that shouldn’t have made exercise such a priority accounted for most of the shrieks. A few people returning from lunch ran into the building, using the unconscious body of a coworker as a distraction. The man couldn't help that he fainted, but what he could or couldn't help was now a moot point. 

The email about the kaiju went out. Employees were permitted to leave and work from home if we wanted to risk it. Someone a few rows over loudly complained that their pizza would never be delivered now. People returned to their desks from meetings that had been abruptly ended.

“Donuts?” You were looking at food challenges.

“Eh, sure,” I replied. One of the tentacles dragged a body across a window. It was a new guy from IT. He was blissfully unaware of what was happening. 

“Just one?”

I turned to look at the building behind us. “The other building looks….”

At that moment, a second kaiju began to consume the other building, fully obscuring the faces of technicians looking our way. 

“Two,” I offered. “Those techs are newbies. I hope they are okay.”

With a sudden shatter of glass, the tip of a tentacle began to aggressively enter your desk area, sweeping over the cubicle wall. You rolled your eyes and moved your chair back a few feet.

“Dang it. A little help?”

I pulled out the company-issued flame thrower. After blasting the limb, the monster roared out in pain. After a moment, it began to attack the cubicle walls angrily. I grabbed my purse and weapon to leave for the day.

“Remember, that is company property. Bring it back with you in the morning,” a supervisor called out.

I threw up a hand in agreement. We raced to our respective cars, having blasted the monster in one of its larger eyes. 

“No seafood challenges. Okay?”

You nodded.


End file.
